


Call me

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt of flirting, Flirting, Good thing someone else does, Keith doesn't know how to flirt, Kinda, M/M, so he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Prompt: "Will that be all?"





	Call me

“Will that be all?”

“Uh...”

It wasn’t all.

He wanted to say he was gorgeous. That he looked really good with his wonderful white hair in a messy bun that looked too perfect to be called ‘messy’. That he really wanted his number and an opportunity.

“Yes” he chose to say instead, biting the inside of his cheek painfully as a punishment of his cowardness.

He smiled politely, accepting his cash, and while he put the money away, he glanced down to his name tag, reading _Lotor_ quickly before the man looked at him again, now with a cup and a marker in his hand.

“What’s your name?”

_Whatever you wanna call me._

“Keith.”

Lotor hummed, writing his name in the cup and glancing him for a bit before adding another thing to the scribble. He almost hoped for something else to be written below his name, like a pick up line, or a number, or maybe a couple of hearts, even if that was too sappy.

“Your coffee will be ready in a minute” Lotor said, a little curve in his smile that Keith could almost identify as teasing.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, getting back his change and tripping out of the way of the next costumer and hearing a brief giggle from Lotor.

Oh, god, he wished he could’ve the courage to look up and see his smile.

He could bet it was beautiful. Just as its owner. God, why didn’t he looked up?

“Keith.”

He snapped a look to the counter, finding Lotor again even when a minute ago he was taking the orders. Where did the other girl go?

“Thanks” he muttered, reaching up for the cup and suddenly getting nervous at the steady stare and unwavering smile Lotor gave to him.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled a little wider, a glint of sharp canines in his teeth flashing Keith confidence.

He hesitated to take the cup, shaking his head to clear it and this time holding it. His wrist was grabbed all of the sudden, and he froze while Lotor leaned down a bit to his arm in a pull. He gasped when he felt something being written in the skin of his forearm, and Lotor smiled at him when he let go of his wrist.

He looked down, finding a phone number and a little heart beside Lotor’s name in a perfect calligraphy. He gasped softly, his heart skipping a beat, and glanced the man in the other side of the counter, smiling widely at him.

“Call me” he said with a wink, and Keith felt all the blood come back to his face in a heavy blush, “See you later, I hope.”

“Y-yeah...” he mumbled, and he had to bit down his smile, almost running into someone while trying to escape the coffee shop.

And he again was gifted with a soft giggle, again being too coward to look at his smile.


End file.
